Star Wars Empire: Terra's forgotten story
by Runningstar92
Summary: Terra is finally back in the academy, she figures out that any day can be her last, so she starts to fool around with her trainers, but when her trainer gets upset he calls a man who has created a weapon that only he can use, Jairis, Terra's brother will tell you the rest of the story, please review :-)
1. Chapter 1

HI, I'M JAIRIS, TERRA'S BROTHER, I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU A STORY TERRA DOESN'T REMEMBER, AND IT'S A GOOD THING SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER THIS, IF SHE DID REMEMBER THIS SHE WOULD HAVE GONE BACK TO THE REBELS, ANYWAY SOME OF THESE WEAPONS DON'T EXIST RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO TERRA IN THIS STORY, SO AS I SAID I'M GOING TO TELL YOU A STORY ABOUT THE WORST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO TERRA.

Chapter #1

"Oh come on, I can't stand this, this is my new suit Terra" Swit said angrily. every since Swit became our trainer Terras been pulling pranks on him, this is the twelfth thing she's done to him this week."Ah, come on sir, a bit of color never hurt anybody, besides, pink and gray looks good on you" Terra said laughing hysterically.

Everyone hates Terras mini paint detonators, this is probably the one hundredth time she used her hand made mini paint detonators."Why can't you behave like all the other cadets" Swit said furiously. Terra didn't reply, she just kept on laughing, Terra just returned to the academy a month ago and she's already pulling her crap on people.

"Well for one I've never acted like a normal cadet, and besides I always do this to trainers, why do you think the last trainer was transferred to somewhere else" Terra replied through laughing. Sometimes I think there's something wrong with her, I mean she's my sister but, she's a little crazy. Though she is the smartest cadet in this academy, I mean who else can make a camera the size of a lothtick.

Swit picked his com-link up and spoke into it, he was talking to someone called commander gonbie. Swit said that Terra was acting up again, and that he wanted commander gonbie to test his new weapon on Terra. What kind of weapon does commander gonbie have, and why test a weapon on Terra.

"I'll have my new weapon on coruscant soon, in the meantime you just keep training her and act like nothing is going to happen" commander gonbie said on the com-link. Everyone could hear what gonbie said on the com-link, but Terra didn't seem to hear him, she was still on the ground laughing. Swit clenched his fists but he spoke calmly to Terra.

"Terra, will you please stop doing this stuff to people, during training sessions" Terra stopped laughing and stood up, though when Swit wiped himself off Terra just giggled and turned away. You'd think after like two minutes she'd be done with this, but she wasn't." Get ready for the second wave" Terra said to me. Oh boy, she has a second wave, this can't be good.

Terra pressed a button on her wrist and Swits gun exploded into red, blue and green colors. That's the fourth time she's done that to Swit, and if I had to take a guess Buzby must be somewhere around here. Everyone started to laugh when Swit walked out of the training area, he must be so pissed. Buzby flew past me and hovered next to Terra, it was beeping in delight, I don't like that patrol droid.

"Come on Jairis, learn to have a little fun, I mean come on, it doesn't seem to get old it's always funny" Terra said to me. Yeah it was funny the first time, but now it's just irritating, and we're cadets we shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff to people."I thought you didn't support that kind of stuff Terra, and besides, why ruin your good star cadet reputation" I said to her.

"I'm different now Jairis, of course I want to be the best cadet I can be, but I thought why not have a little fun when I'm still a cadet" Terra replied. Well I guess, I mean we're not going to be cadets forever, and when we're stormtroopers we can't pull pranks on anyone. Swit came back ten minutes later with a new suit on, and someone was next to him. He must be commander gonbie, wow he's skinnier than I thought.

"Cadets, this is commander gonbie, Terra place come forward" Swit said sternly. Terra put her helmet on and stepped up next to Swit, Swit smiled evilly and looked at commander gonbie."This is the trouble making cadet" commander gonbie said. Swit nodded and commander gonbie grabbed something from his belt.

I've seen every weapon ever made, and this one looks sort of like a lightsaber, but if it's a new weapon it can't be a lightsaber."Do you know what this is cadets" commander gonbie asked us. A couple of the cadets started to whisper to each other, but no one knows what that weapon is."Its a burning whip, have any of you cadets gotten burnt before" gonbie said. Three cadets nodded including Terra.

I've only been burnt once in my entire life, so I nodded to. Commander gonbie pressed a button on his weapon and a long reddish orange whip came out of the end of it."That's your weapon, I can create a weapon just like that," Terra said insultingly."I'd make mine longer though, and I'd make it do more things than just whip people" I can't believe she's saying that, she's in big trouble already, and saying that stuff will get her in even bigger trouble.

"Oh you think you can make your own whip do you" gonbie said. I have a bad feeling about this, I wonder what he's going to do to Terra. Commander gonbie whispered something to Swit, Swit smiled evilly and nodded. I wonder if those two have none each other for a long time, because they seem to think the same things.

"Terra, take off your helmet" Swit said to Terra. Terra took her helmet off and stood up straight, I can only imagine Terra with burns on her sides and down her back."Why did I need to take my helmet off exactly, sir" Terra asked Swit. Swit stood back and nodded to commander gonbie, gonbie smiled and looked at Terra.

"Do you want to say anything else insulting to me, young Dona" commander gonbie asked Terra. Terra looked confused, and somehow I could sense confusion in every cadet in this squad."Of course I could insult you more, but I'm not going to, shorty, why are you in this empire, your skinnier than a piece of paper turned on its side" Terra insulted commander gonbie.

A couple of the cadets started to laugh, but they soon stopped when commander gonbie lashed his whip on the ground. Terra didn't even flinch, she feels to confident that this whip won't hurt her."Listen commander, I've been stabbed, bitten, cut and I've been force choked multiple times, that whip doesn't scare me" Terra said sternly.

Wait what, she's been force choked, Terra never told me that she's been force choked. I mean she's told me that she's met Jedi before but she's never told me that she's been force choked by one."Oh, but it should scare you" commander gonbie said lashing his whip on the ground again. Terra smiled and rolled her eyes, I don't know about her, but I'm kinda afraid of that whip.

Terra was turning away from him, but before she could commander gonbie lashed his whip at Terra. The whip wrapped around Terras throat and Terra started screaming in pain."What, the, hell" one of the cadets said. Commander gonbie grabbed another whip and it wrapped around Terras arms. Terra fell on the ground still screaming in pain, I could see Terra's suit turning red with blood around her neck and her arms.

"No, stop, she's had enough" I said. Commander gonbie looked at me and pushed the button on his whips to turn them off. Terra tried to stand up but she couldn't, Califa and I walked over to Terra to help her up."Get away from her cadets, let her get up on her own" commander gonbie said angrily. Califa and I stood up and walked back to where we were standing, Terra tried to stand up again but she fell back down again.

"Excuse me commander, may I have a word with you for a minute" Swit asked gonbie. Commander gonbie nodded and walked over to Swit, they were whispering to each other and Swit started pointing at the whips and at Terra. Commander gonbie looked at his whips and nodded slowly, I wonder if Terra can hear what their saying.

Swit and commander gonbie walked back and stood in front of Terra, gonbie grabbed his whip but he didn't turn it on."Are you weak cadet, get up, now" commander gonbie said. Terra tried to stand up once more, she closed her eyes tightly, it must be really painful. Terra stood up and grabbed her helmet, she put her helmet on and stood next to me again.

"Listen up cadets, Terra won't be training with us for the next two weeks, I have agreed to let commander gonbie train Terra," Swit said. Terra training with gonbie, I don't think Terra will like that."She will still be here in the academy, but commander gonbie will be training her, hopefully she might learn something from him" I can't believe this, Terras going to be training with gonbie, for some reason I feel exited.

"Please don't let me train with commander gonbie, I promise I won't pull anymore tricks" Terra said sadly. Swit didn't care, he just said that she was going to train with gonbie whether she likes it or not. Terra nodded and walked over to commander gonbie, commander gonbie smiled at her and walked away, and Terra followed him.

STRANGE KIND OF WEAPON HU, ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST PART OF THIS UNTOLD STORY, P.S. DON'T TELL TERRA ABOUT THIS STORY OKAY, OH AND DONA IS TERRA'S LAST NAME, BY THE WAY, PLEASE REVIEW, PEACE ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'LL BE TALKING TO YOU LIKE I AM NOW, WELL AT LEAST UNTIL THE END OF THE STORY, SO ENJOY THE STORY, AND PLEASE FOLLOW OR REVIEW :-)

Chapter #2

I haven't seen Terra in three days, of course Swit did say that we might not see Terra much for the next few weeks."I wonder what Terras doing right now" I asked Califa. Califa didn't reply, she was to busy looking around for her next target."Jairis, pay attention to your surroundings, a rebel can pop up out of nowhere and blast you" Swit said.

I barely heard him, and when I did start paying attention I got shot in the back three times."Ow, that kinda hurt" I said. Swit walked up to me and crossed his arms, I guess I'm in trouble."Good, you deserve it, PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING NEXT TIME" Swit scolded me.

Swit rolled his eyes and went to watch the next cadet, without Terra here I feel less competitive."Don't worry Jairis, you'll complete it next time, and I know Terra is just fine, I mean come on, this is Terra your talking about" Califa said comfortingly. Maybe she's right, commander gonbie is probably just telling her some boring story's about when he was a cadet.

"Your probably right, besides, Terras probably pulling some of her tricks on commander gonbie right now" I said trying to believe that was true.

20 minutes later…

"Okay, I haven't seen Terra in here in three days, something must be wrong with her" I said looking all around the mess hall. Mark, our chef droid, says he hasn't seen her in here either, now I'm kinda getting worried about her."Your doing it again" Califa said as she sat down next to me."Doing what" I asked her. Though I already knew her reply, I just can't stop.

"Your worrying about Terra again, I told she's fine, she's probably just eating and sleeping in a different place" Califa said. I wish that was true, but then again maybe Califa's right, maybe Terra is sleeping and eating in a different place then us. I kept on eating when someone walked into the mess hall. I turned my head around to see who it was and I almost dropped everything I had in my hands.

It was Terra, at least what was left of her anyway, her suit was covered with blood and her suit was torn with cuts and burns."What the hell happened to Terra, she looks awful" Califa said, her eyes wide with worry. Commander gonbie was right behind her, holding his whips in his hands. They weren't turned on, but I knew that they will be soon, I stood up and walked over to Terra. Commander gonbie put his whips put on his belt and he took a step forward.

Terra took her helmet off and she looked at me, her once beautiful blue eyes were now kind of a dull gray color. Terra tore her eyes away from mine and she put her helmet down, she put her hands on her arms and she started to shake. What has he done to Terra, she's been with commander gonbie for three days and this is what's been happening to her.

"Hi Terra, are you okay" I asked her calmly. Terra didn't lift her head, it was like she didn't hear me at all. Commander gonbie smiled evilly and he stood in front of me, what has he done to my sister."Terra isn't going to talk to you anymore, um, Harris isn't it" commander gonbie said. Why wouldn't she talk to me, commander gonbie must have done something to her.

"Why wouldn't she talk to me anymore, I'm her friend, she can always talk to me, unless you did something to her" I said. How can he even live with himself, has he seen Terra yet, she looks like she died and then came back to life."Because I told her not to talk to you anymore, or any cadet in that case" commander gonbie replied.

She can't talk to anyone now, who is this guy, wouldn't Terra go crazy if she doesn't talk to anyone."Terra, can't you talk" I asked her. Terra didn't reply, she just kept her head down and her hands on her arms. Terra looks awful, and I don't think she's been to the medical droid yet."Have you taken her to see a medical droid yet" I asked gonbie.

And just by the the looks of it he probably will never take her to a medical droid, not even if she were dieing on the ground."No why would I do that" commander gonbie replied. I knew it, he should never have Terra with him or any cadet for that matter. She needs to see a med droid, she looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep in days."Have you seen her, she looks like she was attacked by something" I said.

Terra was trembling, she looked up at commander gonbie who was glaring at her. She put her head back down and she stopped shaking, he's doing something to her, I can feel it."Besides with my training, she'll be a great imperial officer" commander gonbie said happily. Imperial officer! Terra wants to become a stormtrooper not an officer.

"What do you mean, Terras training to become a stormtrooper not an officer" I replied. Commander gonbie looked confused like he had no idea that Terra was training to become a stormtrooper."Are you sure about that, Harris" gonbie asked me. Well, yes, she's in my squad and she's the star cadet in my squad, so yes she's becoming a stormtrooper.

"Yes, she's in my squad, and everyone in my squad are training to become stormtroopers, so obviously she's training to become a stormtrooper" I replied. Commander gonbie looked at Terra, but Terra didn't look up at him. She seemed to be staring at something only she could see, I touched her shoulder and she went stiff. She looked at gonbie, gonbie was reaching for his whips.

Terra tore her gaze away from the whips and she started to shrink down and she started to shake again. I realized that what I was doing could get Terra whipped, so I took my hand off Terra's shoulder and Terra took a step back. Commander gonbie took his hands away from his whips and crossed them again."Can you stand up straight cadet, or is your back broken" commander gonbie said to Terra angrily.

Terra looked at him and stood up straight, and she closed her eyes tightly as she did. It must be so painful to stand, I don't see how she's still holding on, that burn on her neck looks really deep. And the cuts and burns on her body are still bleeding, I have to get Terra away from commander gonbie. Terra put her head down again as commander gonbie walked by her.

This is my chance to talk to Terra, commander gonbie was talking to Mark and Terra was left were she was."Terra, what has he been doing to you" I asked her. Terra didn't reply, she kept her head down and she started to shake again, I had a feeling that she was remembering what commander gonbie did and said to her.

"Terra its me, Jairis, your brother, you can talk to me" I said to her quietly but calmly. Terra looked at me, her eyes filled with fear and pain, I feel so sorry for her. I know she wants to speak to me, but something was preventing her from talking to me. Terra put her head down again as commander gonbie walked up to her again."I'll be back in five minutes, my cadet, I need to take care of something" commander gonbie said and he walked out of the mess hall without Terra.

Finally, now Terra can talk to us, Califa stood up and walked next to Terra."Oh my gosh, Terra, you look awful, what has gonbie been doing to you" Califa asked Terra with concern in her voice. Terra lifted her head up slowly and looked at Califa, Califa widened her eyes as Terra met her gaze. Terra and Califa have been friends since Terra came to the academy just a year and a half ago.

"Terra, your eyes…," Califa said with shock. Califa must have discovered that Terra's eyes were now a dull gray color, Terra tore her gaze away from Califa's and she put her helmet on."Terra, it's okay" Califa said to her calmly. Califa put her hand on Terra's shoulder, Terra went stiff and she shoved Califa away.

"Don't touched me" Terra said angrily. Califa stood back and Terra turned away from her, on the plus side she said something."I was just trying to help" Califa said. Terra took her helmet off again and threw it on the ground, she looked at Califa and glared at her."You want to help me, then stay away from me" Terra said, her voice filled with rage.

Terra picked her helmet up, and commander gonbie walked back into the mess hall. He nodded to Terra, Terra put her helmet on and left the mess hall with gonbie. I turned around to see everyone staring at Califa and I, what has gonbie done to Terra.


End file.
